The One For Me
by Patagato
Summary: One Shot. "Zack, are you really going to go to school with your tie… untied ?" Cloud said dubiously, once they were on the train. "Well, you know I was kinda hoping you'd tie it for me," Zack said with a cheeky grin. Zack/Cloud !


**Title : The One for Me**

**Pairing : Zack x Cloud**

**Rating/Warnings : It's rated T because of male/male kissing towards the end. Other than that... nothing special =)**

**Disclaimer : When I write in French, it's not not mine. When I write in English... it's not mine either.**

**Author note : Hello there ! You may never have heard of me unless you're one of my beloved readers from the French fandom. Whoever you are, I hope you'll like this little story. See my profile if you want to know me :D **

**A billion thanks to my wonderful beta, ****spopococ****, for her awesome and quick job ! **

* * *

"Hurry up, Zack ! We're gonna be late !" Cloud shouted from the street towards his friend's open bedroom window.

"Coming ! Just wait a couple minutes !"

Cloud huffed. Really, his friend wasn't a morning person. Well, he wasn't either, but he at least knew when he could sleep late and when he couldn't. Zack, obviously, didn't. He decided to wait for him a bit longer, as always, and Zack magically stormed out of the house at the very moment he decided to leave, as always. Sometimes, the blonde boy wondered if his friend _wasn't_ doing it on purpose…

He didn't even get to say hello as Zack grabbed his wrist and dragged him towards the subway station.

"What are you still doing here ? C'mon Cloudy, we're gonna be late !"

Cloud snorted in disbelief.

"You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

"Zack, are you really going to go to school with your tie… untied ?" Cloud said dubiously, once they were on the train.

"Well, you know I was kinda hoping you'd tie it for me," Zack said with a cheeky grin.

"Seriously," Cloud scolded, "When are you going to learn how to do it ? You're eighteen, for God's sake !"

Zack was about to reply but Cloud went on, crossing his arms against his chest in protest :

"And why do _I_ always have to tie it ? Can't Aerith do it before the both of you go to class ? I'm sure that she'd love to do it for you."

"But I don't want her to do it."

Cloud arched a brow, waiting for an explanation. When nothing came, he just reached for the discarded tie around his friend's neck and began to tie it properly.

He was so focused on his task that he failed to notice the older boy gazing intently at him.

Zack would rather die than admit to the blonde that he actually _enjoyed it_ when Cloud tied his tie. The way his brows were frowned in concentration, the way his little fingers brushed along the skin of his neck – it took him all his willpower to not shiver – and the way Cloud would finally hook a finger in the V-neck of his sleeveless sweater to put the perfecty knotted tie inside of it, before gently patting his chest, saying :

"Here you go. Don't touch it, okay ?"

All those things kind of turned him on, and he didn't even know why.

It had been a long while since Cloud had started to tie his tie every single morning. Actually, the first thing he'd said to Zack when he'd first met him in Junior year was "Your tie is awfully messed up. Don't you have any shame, walking around like that ?"

The kid sure had some guts, and Zack could still remember how impressed he'd felt at that time.

But _when_, Zack thought, did he start to actually _enjoy it_ ? He never felt anything when Aerith tied it for him, and worse, it even pissed him off when she tried to touch it after Cloud took care of it. And yet, she was his girlfriend ! Or… She was supposed to be. Actually, Zack was seriously beginning to wonder what she meant to him, lately. He couldn't deny that he was in love with her when he'd asked her out one year and a half ago, but now… He just didn't know anymore.

He could have pondered like this for much longer, if it weren't for Cloud wriggling his fingers in front of his face.

"Hum, Zack ? Anybody home ?"

"Uh ? What ?"

"You were spacing on me, Zack. Anyway, you're all set."

"Oh, thanks."

"Seriously, Zack, you should learn how to do it. Just give it a few tries, it's not _that _difficut ! You can even find tutorials on the Internet !"

"I told you," Zack said stubbornly, "I want _you_ to do it."

"Oh yeah ?" Cloud said with a smug grin. "And you'll still want me to come to your house to do it when you'll be married with Aerith ? Surely your kids will make fun of you."

Zack's face fell. Married ? With _Aerith_ ?? And… _Kids_ ?!

"NO WAY !" He shouted a bit too loudly, startling his young friend.

Cloud was confused, now. Why was Zack so upset ?

"Don't you want to marry her ?" He asked cautiously. "I know it's a bit early to really think about it, but you love her, don't you ?"

Zack stayed silent, and Cloud understood.

"Oh, so you don't anymore," He said softly. "You should talk to her, you know ? It's not very nice to lie to her."

Zack sighed.

"I know… But… I just realized it a few days ago."

"Hey, don't be so nervous," Cloud said, patting his arm, "I'm not blaming you or anything. It just means that she wasn't the one for you."

Zack smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, you're right. I'll talk to her during lunch break."

_And you, Cloud ? Would you be the one for me ?_

* * *

Zack felt weird. He had spoken to Aerith like Cloud suggested, and he'd been half-relieved, half-surprised to learn that she felt the same way as him. And that she liked someone else. He nearly became angry at that, but rapidly calmed down at the thought that he wasn't totally innocent himself.

So he and Aerith had broken up on good terms, and he was glad for that. He hadn't broken her heart, which didn't make him feel like a total jerk, and hopefully they would remain good friends. She was a sweet person and he liked being around her very much.

So, the problem was settled, and the crisis had been averted.

He just had one more thing to take care of.

Zack was walking around the school's garden, looking for Cloud. It wasn't very long before he easily spotted his little blonde-haired friend sitting under his favourite tree, quietly reading whilst eating an apple.

"Hey, Cloud," Zack said nervously. "Can I speak with you for a minute?"

* * *

_5 years later…_

"Hurry up, Zack ! You're gonna be late !"

"What ?! But you just told me I had plenty of time !"

Cloud relished the sight of his panicked boyfriend, as he stormed out of the bathroom to look at him with wide eyes, shirt half-buttoned and toothbrush in hand.

"I'm joking, silly. You _do_ have plenty of time," He said, smiling widely.

Zack raised a brow, suspicious.

"Is that revange for all those times I made you wait before going to school ?"

"Kind of," The blonde answered, buttoning the older's shirt up while humming softly.

"You," Zack said, pointing his toothbrush menacingly towards Cloud, "Are getting some kind of punishment for this one when I get home tonight. Just you wait, I'll find something."

"Whatever pleases you. You should hurry, though, I have something to show you before you go."

Zack's eyes lit up.

"Really ?! Hang in there, I'll be ready in no time !"

Cloud rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Such a kid…"

Three minutes later, Zack was in the living room, bouncing on his feet.

"So, what is it ? A present ? A good-luck charm ? C'mon, tell me !"

"Don't get any wrong ideas," Cloud said, chuckling nervously. "It's not that great, you know ?"

"I don't care, just show me !" Zack said excitedly. Who was Cloud kidding ? Anything from him could just be great, whatever it was.

"Okay, then. But first, close your eyes."

Zack did as he was told, a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"No peeking," Cloud said sternly.

"I didn't, I swear !" Zack protested.

"Right. Don't move."

The only thing he could see was black emptiness, but he could still hear something like a box being opened, the rustle of silk paper and a satisfied hum coming from Cloud. Then, he felt something being put around his neck, and he suddenly _knew_.

He couldn't see Cloud's face, but he knew for a fact that his brows were frowned in concentration. He could feel the blonde's fingers brushing along the skin of his neck, and it made him shiver in excitement. No need to hold back, this time. Finally, he felt Cloud tug at the collar of his suit to straighten it before closing the middle button.

"Don't open your eyes yet," Cloud said with his hands on the older's chest before giving him a quick kiss. Zack bent down, blindly asking for more but the blond put a finger on his lips.

"As much as I'd like to continue, now is not the time," He said, chuckling. Then, he went around and grabbed the raven's shoulders before pushing them lightly. Zack got the hint and soon Cloud was guiding him towards wherever he wanted to go, which – and he was almost sure of it – happened to be the bedroom.

"Open your eyes !" Cloud said once they came to a stop. Zack could _hear_ the smile in his voice, and he just found it adorable.

Once again, he did as we was told and opened his eyes.

He was staring at his reflection in the huge mirror of their wardrobe. And more particularly at the perfectly knotted thing around his neck.

"Cloud… You bought me a Dior necktie ?" He asked, almost in disbelief.

"Y…Yeah," Cloud answered, cheeks becoming red. "You don't like it ? I can bring it back if you want another color…"

"No, it's… It's perfect babe !" He spun around a hugged his boyfriend around the waist. "But how did you manage to get one ? Those things cost a lot !"

"I got it for a good price at the shop. They were trying to get rid of the old ones before the nouvelle collection comes," Cloud answered with a shy smile, playing with the tie.

Zack felt a rush of love for the blonde man in his arms. He'd never experienced something like that with anyone else before, but with Cloud it was almost everyday. And it felt _so_ good.

He put a finger under the younger's chin and gently raised his face to look at his eyes.

"Thank you, Cloud," He said sincerely, putting as much love as he could in his words. Then, he kissed him tenderly, his hands moving to cradle the blonde's face whilst his little boyfriend stood on his tiptoes to throw his arms around his neck. So cute.

When they pulled away, Cloud's cheeks were adorably flushed and he could't resist kissing him on the tip of his nose.

"So, how do I look ?" Zack asked, throwing his arms aside to let Cloud have a good view.

Oddly enough, the blonde seemed slightly upset.

"You're so ridiculously hot that I'll be really lucky if you come back home tonight," He stated, dejected.

"Cloud, don't you have any faith in me ?" Zack asked, a bit sad.

"N-No ! It's just that- I mean… I _do_ trust you, but the thought of all those men and women who will try to steal you from me is so... Irritating !"

"Aaaw, Cloudy, you're jealous !" Zack cried, hugging him.

"Wouldn't you be ?"

"Of course I would, but don't worry for me. I'll just turn them down and tell them that the love of my life is waiting for me at home."

Zack's grin was almost splitting his face in two and Cloud immediatly trusted him.

"Okay, then," He said with a smile of his own before checking his wristwatch. "I think you should go, it's almost time."

"Don't I get a good-bye kiss before I go ?"

"Once you're at the front door with your stuff and ready to leave."

"Are you kicking me out ?" Zack asked in disbelief, collecting his messenger bag and coat from the bed, before following Cloud down the hallway.

Cloud leaned against the front door.

"Do you really want to be late for your first day at work ?"

"Err… I guess not." Zack ran a hand through his hair, smiling sheepishly.

"Well," Cloud said, tugging at his tie so that their lips were almost touching. "Be good, do as you're told, and come back for dinner."

"You're not really making me want to leave, you know…?" Zack mumbled, before gently pinning him against the door and claiming his lips.

A few moments later, Cloud was leaning against him, panting and disheveled. His lips were slightly swollen and his cheeks were deeply flushed.

"Okay, now I'm ready to face anything !" Zack said in a cheerful tone.

"Later, babe," He whispered to Cloud, kissing his cheek as the blonde tried to straighten his tie one last time before he left.

"Have a nice day," Cloud called, as he proudly watched his boyfriend climb down the stairs and disappear in the elevator.

* * *

Zack was the happiest man on earth, as he headed towards the company where he'd found his brand new job. He'd found it soon after he'd gotten his bachelor's degree, just a couple of months after moving in with Cloud, in a cozy little apartment. The both of them had been together since Zack asked the blonde out that day. He could still remember that Cloud tasted like the apple he was eating. Sour, because Cloud was upset that Zack had asked him out less than ten minutes after he broke up with Aerith, but so sweet at the same time, because the boy confessed to Zack that he'd been in love with him for a long time. And since then, their life together had been a perfect mix of love and hapiness.

There was no wedding, and no kids. But Zack finally found the one for him because of a simple tie. And now, the love of his life would be tying said tie every single day, as if to tighten the links between them.

* * *

**Here you go ! What do you think ? I'd be glad to know :3**

**English is my secondary language and I wrote this one-shot to practice in a fun way. My English skills may be OK according to spopococ, but I still have a lot to learn :P I had a lot of fun writing this one, maybe I'll try something else in a little while ^^**

**BONUS : Here's a little illustration for this one-shot. Enjoy ! http://sorujaa dot deviantart dot com/art/C-mon-just-tie-it-156143658**


End file.
